Directing angiogenesis is one of the overarching goals of biomedical research. Establishment of effective approaches to modulate angiogenesis will impact significantly treatment of many important diseases involving abnormal angiogenesis. We have uncovered a novel cue to direct endothelial behaviors and blood vessel growth - namely small direct current electric fields. Our long-term goal is to elucidate the role of electri signaling in regulating angiogenesis and to develop effective approaches to control angiogenesis. In this proposal, we specifically focus on establishment of stimulation strategies that are effective in guiding angiogenesis while safe with no or minimal harmful effects on cells and tissues.